WHAT? NO RAMEN!
by KikyouCommitsSuicide
Summary: Kagome is mad at Inuyasha (yet again) and thinks of a pretty good way to humiliate him - tell him that no ramen is left in the world. Hehe, see Inu freak!


Inu Goes Insane by KikyouCommitsSuicide  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine! Hear that, minna-san?? Mine! But since I was so rich, I inadvertently got a clone (damn experimental companies!!) and I named her Rumiko Takahashi. Then she claimed that I was her clone, so she got all the rights for it. Damn her! Damn her!  
  
Author's note: A cute little (I really mean little. It's a tiny dinky thing) one-shot with really no point other than seeing Inuyasha freak. Actually, I've always wondered what would happen if he freaked, and I came up with a reason for it. Plus, this story is mine. MINE. No bribed-with- candy sister came up with THIS idea.  
  
------------  
  
"So, wench, where's the ramen?"  
  
"Inuyasha, the ramen's all gone," she told him very seriously.  
  
"Well, then, go get some more!"  
  
"Inuyasha, the ramen's ALL GONE. As in none in my time, either."  
  
"...WHAT?!"  
  
She nodded her head, very seriously. This was great. Inuyasha had gone off with Kikyou again, and he would be punished this time. As in, he-will-go-to- Hell-and-back-again-without-his-precious-Kikyou punished. As in, REVENGE! punished. As in... well, she couldn't think of any more examples at the moment, but you get the picture. For a moment, she wondered vaguely why hurting Inuyasha emotionally gave her so much pleasure, but dismissed the thought immediately. Why question the forces of nature? Besides, this was gonna be good.  
  
Inuyasha started breathing very hard in short breaths, almost to the point of hyperventilating. No wait... yup, he was hyperventilating. Then, even without a 'sit', he fell to the ground and started twitching. Kagome took the back of his haori and started dragging him back towards the camp. She watched calmly as her half-demon traveling companion jumped up and looked around wildly for something.  
  
He soon found it, and handed it to her. "Hit me with it!" He told her. She looked down at the sizeable brown-grey rock in her hands. "So I can wake up from this nightmare!" As the very compliant girl she was, she hit him over the head, sparing no thought to pain or injury.  
  
Neither did he.  
  
"Oh no! What am I going to do? What am I going to do?! It's the end of the world! Everyone will die! AAAAHHHHH!" He yelled, waking everyone but Shippou. They paid him no attention, him being who he was, and fell right back asleep again, but not without Miroku giving Sango his attentions.  
  
Kagome had no idea what Inuyasha meant by 'It's the end of the world!', but she certainly wouldn't stop his raving. Already his eyes became bloodshot as he refused to blink. He dug his claw into his wrist, hoping against hope that the ramen would come back.  
  
"No! My precious ramen! Where art thou?" Kagome didn't know people in this era knew Shakespeare. "Why have you left me to fend for myself in this dark, hungry world? Why?!" Oh, Inuyasha was going to regret this. Too bad she was taping the whole 'conversation' so she - or anyone else - could listen to this raving any time of the day that suited them. Ah, how much he'd pay to rip it to shreds. This was GREAT revenge.  
  
"I love you, my precious ramen! You are mine, and mine alone! Please, come back to me! PLEASE!!" Inuyasha was actually sobbing. Kagome decided that as much as she had had fun with this, seeing Inuyasha cry was rather scary.  
  
"...Wait! I found a couple packages! Inuyasha, you can have them!" She cried dramatically, holding out some instant ramen that she had found in her bag.  
  
"Ah, thank you, Kami, for this great gift!" He held it exultantly up to the air and started eating it when Kagome had prepared it. "I will savor these last bowls of ramen!"  
  
Oh my god, Kagome thought. Inuyasha has either gone insane or is grieving. I should probably let him know that the ramen shelves in the supermarket are as full as ever. But best to play along a bit.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha! I'll go to my time to see if anyone else has ramen!" She said in the same dramatic manner. Oh how he would beat her up when he found out...  
  
The thought was less than appealing. She came back with many packages of ramen, and didn't really confess, but he knew. Somehow.  
  
Later she secretly sold the tape to Sesshoumaru, who paid her handsomely for it, and she lived out her days and never heard of it again. Inuyasha, of course, did.  
  
-------------  
  
So I can't write people being insane. If you have an idea of how to write him insane, please tell me. Oh yeah, and if you want to instant message me on AOL Instant Messenger, I'm laurena741. KK?  
  
Anyway, I must tell you that I don't like the attitude of most girls in anime. They're all oh, let the strong, handsome MAN protect me. Especially Tohru in Fruits Basket. Isn't anyone else creeped out by this? Personally, I think they should all learn martial arts like Akane in Ranma ½ and kick some masculine ass. Nothing against guys, or anything. I have thought this for a while now. To be honest, I really think that most of the female characters in anime should die an untimely death. This is also because all the hot males are MINE, and the girls are always so... protected. It scares me. And sometimes it's cute, but mostly just overkill. Just buy a time bomb or something and blow Naraku up. That is my advice to Kagome. I am done now.  
  
Oh yeah. REVIEW PLEASE!! I will be your best friend!  
  
On second thought, maybe not. That line got me in SERIOUS trouble in middle school. I acquired a 7th grade stalker. Ooooh, creepy.  
  
Lol (for no reason whatsoever. I'm just hyper. Give me a break, okay??). I promise I'll write soon! 


End file.
